sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Tyler Lucas
)]] Name: Tyler Lucas Gender: Male Age: 19 Grade: 12 School: Aurora High Hobbies and Interests: Weightlifting, Football, Wrestling Appearance: Tyler Lucas is big, standing six feet six inches tall and weighing in at 240 pounds. He has a broad chest, a fair-sized gut from poor nutrition and too much beer, and thick, powerful arms. His skin tends towards the tan and his round face has a fairly terrible complexion. His dark brown eyes are just a little too small for his head, and his dark hair has been trimmed to a stubble. He has a large nose and thin, pale lips. He tends to slouch while sitting but while moving has excellent posture. He pays little attention to his clothes, favoring the handful of ragged jeans and threadbare undershirts, sometimes with a black hoodie thrown over it where teachers hassle him. Of late, he has also taken to wearing his letterman's jackets. He also has a few pairs of high-quality boots he has purchased with some of his excess cash from working at convenience store. He wore such an outfit--threadbare white undershirt over blue jeans tucked into heavy, good-quality boots--on the day of the abduction, though both hoodie and jacket were stowed in his bag. Biography: Born in Seattle to unwedded and underage Jasmine Lucas by a father whose name he never learned, Tyler Lucas had a spartan childhood. Though he never went unfed or unclothed--his mother worked two to three jobs through the course of his childhood to make sure of that fact--his retired grandmother, suffering from a terminal case of stomach cancer, was her only family in the area and she had few resources to provide for a baby sitter or daycare outside of her. Jasmine was proud and would not seek money from the father who wanted nothing to do with Tyler (much less share much about the father to the boy or the boy to the father), and though she got some government support it wasn't enough to give her son the life she wanted to give him. When Tyler started school, he often proved rowdy on the playground and was involved in a few fights, but though he paid little attention in class he was also not rowdy or distracting and so had only to suffer through a few parent-teacher conferences. When he hit puberty, he almost immediately outgrew the other kids in his class, and became prone to bullying others. He received his first suspension in seventh grade for fighting, and two more in the eight grade. Tyler did fight, but generally outside of school with boys closer to his age. Tyler was problematic without being significant--his rowdiness caused trouble but only at the student level. The suspensions he received were the exception rather than the rule, and though aggressive his general lack of criminal behavior did not necessitate the involvement of higher authorities. The teachers often sent notes home, but Tyler generally got rid of these before his mother saw them, and meetings were difficult to arrange due to his mother's intense schedule. Perhaps she might have noticed the problematic behavior more if eighth grade were not also the year her mother (and Tyler's grandmother) died; her grief and the settling of her mother's medical debts made for a still more intense schedule, and the more forgiving teachers were willing to attribute Tyler's behavior to this. Near the beginning of his freshman year, however, Tyler got into a serious fight a few blocks away from Aurora. This time the consequences of the fight were far more severe--Tyler broke two fingers on his left hand had his nose broken, but dealt out two broken noses and a severe concussion. This was too much damage for his fighting to be ignored, and Tyler was charged with assault. Though it was his first encounter with the law, the prosecutor looked over the suspensions and issues he had at school and painted a harsh but not wholly inaccurate picture of Tyler as a violent bully whose tendencies had gone unnoticed too long. The prosecutor's case proved effective, and Tyler Lucas was sentenced to eight months in juvenile detention at the King County Juvenile Correction Facility. Tyler reacted against being but into juvie by acting more aggressive, and the first month of his internment were filled with fights and complaints. But Juvenile Detention turned out to be beneficial, as he finally got more attention from social services and from a therapist who did pro bono work with the facility. His aggression was a multi-faceted beast born both from being unable to know his father and unable to get the full attention of his mother, so busy working to keep them both afloat, and further complicated by his using violence as a way to assert control over a world he felt wronged by. The therapist convinced him that his violence was ultimately harmful to his future, sabotaging his performance in school and his opportunities. At the advice of this therapist, he took up weight lifting and exercise to channel his energy and aggression, improving his already-decent physique. He received decent grades on his schoolwork and had no further behavioral complaints, and was ultimately released two months early to the custody of his mother, who the court had earlier found competent. His mother was able to re-enroll him at Aurora High the following year by pleading with the principal, although he was to be handled on a probationary basis--any return to his old behavior would result in immediate expulsion. He was treated with a good deal of suspicion and hostility by his peers at Aurora on his return to school, and though he remained brash and bullying he refrained from being physical, even outside of the school. He convinced Coach Lomelli to let him continue weight-lifting, and he was so devoted to it that he and the coach gradually became closer, until he was allowed to join the football team on a probationary basis. He is a superb defensive player, practically unstoppable once he sets his sights on someone. While an effective player, however, he was also brutal as his aggressive tendencies took hold, and he became a problematic player as more and more of his aggressive habits came out, resulting in both him and his team receiving a number of penalties. Coach Lomelli had taken more of an interest in him, and set him to wrestling so that he could take out his fighting urges more constructively. This proved to be a wise choice on Coach Lomelli's part--the opportunity to fight in controlled circumstances without much chance of injury helped to temper his aggression, and he has frequently placed at the regional and state level. He remains an aloof member of both the football and the wrestling team but a member nevertheless, trusted if not necessarily liked. Wrestling and football have also practically erased his bullying tendencies--perhaps because they have provided him a way to assert himself upon the world in a way that society does not disapprove of. What friends he has are to be found in football and wrestling, and they tend to be similarly isolated and similarly devoted to exercise. His grades continue to be only middling--C's with the occasional B--and any chance of changing that was eliminated when he took on a late-night job tending to a convenience store. Every cent he makes goes to his mother, to help keep their house afloat. His work has enabled his mother to take fewer hours, and they have become much closer as a result, further curbing his need to act out. Between his working out, his wrestling, football, school, and working, he doesn't have much time to spare on other activities. Though schoolwork remains a priority only insofar as he needs to keep his grades up to stay on the team, he has become a disciplined and dedicated athlete and a fine worker, his aggressive tendencies channeled towards constructive ends. Advantages: Tyler Lucas is strong and knows how to fight, and he is self-reliant and independent. Disadvantages: Tyler is antisocial at his best and abrasive at his worst, which will make any attempt towards diplomacy difficult, especially in an environment where he's likely to get shot. He is unquestionably aggressive and his self-control will likely falter in an environment without safe outlets for his violent temperament. Designated Number: Male student No. 040 --- Designated Weapon: Pilot Goggles Conclusion: These goggles are the closest this kid will ever come to successfully flying high. - Shamino Wahren The above biography is as written by Grim Wolf. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Grim Wolf Kills: Cassidy Kant, Cooper Komorowski Killed By: Matt Vartoogian Collected Weapons: ' Pilot goggles (Assigned Weapon), MAT-49 SMG (from Rutherford Roger Jr.) '''Allies: 'Virgil Jefferson-Davis, Zubin Wadia '''Enemies: Eliza Patton, Hansel Williams, Travis Webster, Rutherford Roger Jr., Cooper Komorowski, Cody Patton, Matt Vartoogian Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Tyler Lucas is the tallest student in V5. *Tyler Lucas is also tied for second heaviest student with Joey Caputo. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Tyler, in chronological order. V5: *Will Alone *Stagecoach, and other vehicles *Rebellion *Everything Here is a Small Cap Investment *Every Success Involves Insanity *Thin RED Line *Hello, Goodbye, Twas Nice to Know You *Law and Instinct *Oh... Hi... *The Crazy Kids *Lonesome *The Mad and Hungry Dogs *The World According to Third Grade *Belgian Roulette *Glory and Gore Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Tyler Lucas. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Tyler is an experiment, a character who's thoughts we can't see so what he thinks and feels are enigma's for the reader and makes them guess why he does the things he does. The problem is that I don't think it worked that well, Tyler is a very frustrating character to read because he gives nothing to support his actions in terms of narrative and comes across as an psychopath running around fighting people for barely explained reasons. Though it shows in his threads where he tries to hold conversations with others why Grim mostly kept it physical with him. Outside of figthing Tyler is a rather boring read, with short respones that give the other character little to go on and when he tries to be philosophical it comes off as shallow and empty especially since it's after threads where he dodges bullets and beats the crap out of people for reasons that we aren't privy to. - Matador Category:V5 Students